


Smoke Rings

by DesertDraggon



Series: The Game Is Glitched Verse [1]
Category: Half Life, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey is a pothead alien ayyy lmao, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Existential Crisis, It's a Video Game that Went Wrong Situation, M/M, Marijuana, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: A quiet moment when neither of them can sleep.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: The Game Is Glitched Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Smoke Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Benrey is dependent on weed, mostly for fun, but also because he can't handle the fact that he's just a videogame character who has to always Be Bad and refuses to win because then he has to kill the Player Character who he's got a thing for. SO warning to anyone who could be triggered by that, please don't read. Stay safe my dudes.

"Hey." 

"Hey…"

"Feetman."

"What!?" Gordon huffed, turning over to fix a killer glare on that bastard of a security guard. 

"Watch this-" he took a drag from… is that a blunt? And then blew out a perfect smoke circle alongside a little blue note of Sweet Voice. 

"Where the hell did you get weed?" Huffed the scientist, completely bewildered (though, admittedly impressed by the stunt, not that he'd let Benrey know that) by the man. 

"S'mine. Brought it." Was the only explanation he offered. It did explain the bloodshot look and slow demeanor he had… wow. Gordon had not pegged Benrey as a pothead.

"Wanna puff?" A pale hand offered the foul smelling cig. Gordon's eyes flicked from the man's face, to the blunt, before sighing heavily. 

"Yeah, fuckit. Why not." He was handed the offered roll and took a huge drag. The burn it gave his throat almost made him cough, but he blew out the steady stream of smoke without issue. 

What? He'd smoked. He was a teenager once. A habit he kicked, but… right now he was very tempted to return to. 

"There. Now you'll relax a bit. Damn bro." Benrey mumbled, taking the toke back to relight it. His lighter failed to light the first time, the *click, click, click* of the flint echoing in the brick room they had called their rest stop. Finally the flame flickered to life and he relit what was left of the dwindling roll. 

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"No you."

"Fuck off, I gotta keep watch."

"I'll do it. I don't sleep, remember? I mean, it's nice. But I don't need to, bro." He explained, taking another drag to continue blowing smoke circles. This time he blew a smaller one that flew through a larger one. 

"Right… you aren't human." He couldn't stop himself from asking- "Then what are you?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, if you're not human then-"

"Oh, yeah. I dunno dude. Alien or somethin'." Benrey shrugged, his shirt scuffing the floor as he did. "Always been here. They never coded me knowing what I am."

"Coded- what? Oh… right we… uhg. I keep forgetting this was supposed to be a game."

"Haha, yeah. Shit really got fucked up this time. See… shoulda brought your passport man." 

"Fuck. Off." 

They were silent for a bit. The cool night sinking into their bones. They could hear the soft snoring of the other scientists in the room, and Benrey's smoke. 

"Are we gonna die here? For real?"

"Nah. Just me." 

"But you can't die. I've tried." Gordon groaned. 

"Not yet. It's not time. But I will." Benrey sounded sad at that, just staring off as he let his blunt smolder. "I always do. But you'll be ok, alright bro?" He slid a hand over to nudge Gordon's, taking advantage of his stillness to wrap his fingers around the other's in reassurance. 

Gordon squeezed back. 

"Thanks … "

"Get some sleep Feetman."

"Fuck you…"

"Mmm maybe another time dude."

"Fucking- whatever. Goodnight."

"Night bro… don't worry so much, ok? We'll get out. It's gonna be hard, but we'll get out."

That actually… reassured Gordon, making a small smile grace his lips. He kept holding Benrey's hand. 

"Maybe you won't have to die this time…" Gordon mumbled. Benrey turned his gaze away, staring up into the night sky. 

"Nah… I always die." He took one last drag of his bud, savoring the taste before letting a circle float away. "Always die, for you, Gordon." 

The scientist hadn't fallen asleep just yet, hearing those soft words, heavy with exhaustion. 

Benrey's hand curled tighter around Gordon's.


End file.
